


Sono anni che ti aspetto

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Onestamente? Emma non aveva idea di come fosse successo.Ancora più onestamente? A Emma non importava, come fosse successo.Aveva vissuto la sua intera esistenza cacciandosi in situazioni che, nella migliore delle ipotesi, erano imbarazzanti o in cui rischiava di lasciarci la vita. O, peggio, di umiliarsi di fronte a Regina. Così, quando Emma si rese conto che lei e Regina non facevo che comportarsi come se fossero sposate l’una con l’altra, Emma non si fece alcuna domanda.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Emma Swan, Salvatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Emma non si è mai sposata. Niente sesta stagione. Sconfitto il Cattivo di Turno, Storybrooke è tornata idilliaca e pacifica. Per quanto possa esserlo una cittadina di cui Emma Swan è lo sceriffo. Solo tanto, tanto fluff.  
> Perché ce lo meritiamo.  
> Buona lettura,  
> T. <3

_Ok, what about this?_

_The best part of any first-kiss is the lead up to it._

How I met your mother, 01x13

Onestamente? Emma non aveva idea di come fosse successo.

Ancora più onestamente? A Emma non importava, come fosse successo.

Aveva vissuto la sua intera esistenza cacciandosi in situazioni che, nella migliore delle ipotesi, erano imbarazzanti o in cui rischiava di lasciarci la vita. O, peggio, di umiliarsi di fronte a Regina. Così, quando Emma si rese conto che lei e Regina non facevo che comportarsi come se fossero sposate l’una con l’altra, Emma non si fece alcuna domanda.

Per una volta, per un’unica, singola volta in cui la sua caotica, assurda, esilarante vita decideva di metterla in una posizione che non si era cercata – anche se l’aveva sperata, Emma, quella posizione, la signorina Swan era decisa a non fare domande. Ma la fortuna di Emma poteva esserle favorevole fino a un certo punto e se lei non aveva intenzione di mettere in discussione nulla, del suo non definito rapporto con Regina, il sindaco Mills sembrava di ben altro avviso.

E perciò, una mattina, dopo aver fatto colazione insieme al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, dopo che Emma ebbe baciato la guancia di Regina come era sua abitudine fare prima di recarsi alla stazione di polizia, Regina chiese: «Cosa stiamo facendo, signorina Swan?»

***

Tutto era iniziato con l’arrivo della primavera.

«Sei insopportabile, Emma» disse Regina, chiudendo la porta del proprio ufficio dopo aver letteralmente spinto fuori lo sceriffo.

«Eppure, non mi hai ancora licenziata» le fece notare Emma, sorridendole innocentemente e seguendo Regina che camminava veloce tra i corridoi del municipio ormai deserto, perché avevano passato così tanto tempo a discutere tra loro che il resto degli impiegati era già tornato a casa. Non era una novità, che lo sceriffo e il sindaco facessero gli straordinari. O che… discutessero.

Discutevano molto, Emma e Regina, di quei tempi. Di cosa discutevano? Oh, non aveva molta importanza, perché entrambe erano consapevoli che si trattava solo di futili pretesti e ciò che davvero contava era il passo in più che Regina faceva, ogni volta, verso Emma, e puntava un dito accusatore al petto della signorina Swan cercando di intimidirla, mentre Emma avvampava, con il sindaco tanto vicino, ma pur di non cedere terreno faceva un passo verso Regina e finivano con il sentire l’una il respiro dell’altra sulla pelle e a guardarsi negli occhi, blaterando ragioni e accuse accampate totalmente per aria, fino a quando qualcuno, molto spesso Snow, non finiva con l’interromperle.

E né Emma né Regina avevano ancora capito se volessero ringraziare o strozzare Snow per quelle continue interruzioni.

«Sai chi è persino più insopportabile di te? Tua madre. Mi darebbe il tormento in eterno, se ti licenziassi» sbottò Regina, uscendo dal municipio e lasciando andare la porta senza curarsi del fatto che Emma la seguisse a poca distanza. Per poco, lo sceriffo non vi sbatté contro.

Nei pochi secondi che Emma impiegò per fermare la porta e aprirla di nuovo per poter uscire all’aria aperta, Regina guadagnò terreno e raggiunse la Mercedes e così lo sceriffo fu costretto a correre per fermarla prima che salisse in auto.

«Oh, andiamo, Regina!» piagnucolò Emma. «Lo sai che me lo merito!»

«No».

«Regina!»

«Emma, non essere infantile».

« _Emma, non essere infantile_ » le fece il verso lo sceriffo.

«Signorina Swan» rispose Regina, con sguardo duro e un piccolo sorriso accennato dagli angoli della bocca che sarebbe sfuggito a chiunque, ma non a Emma. Così come a Emma non era sfuggito il fatto che, dopo l’ultima tragedia sfiorata, ovvero il suo matrimonio con Killian, Regina aveva preso a chiamarla sempre più spesso signorina Swan. Probabilmente il commento di Snow circa il fatto che sarebbe diventata la signora Swan-Jones aveva terrorizzato a tal punto Regina che ora il sindaco aveva bisogno di ricordare a sé stessa che quello era stato un incubo dal quale Storybrooke si era svegliata prima che potesse diventare realtà. E grazie tante.

«No, Regina, ascoltami, solo un minuto-»

«Ti ho ascoltata per trentasette minuti».

E Emma avrebbe voluto protestare, ma, aperta la bocca, subito la richiuse.

«Cosa?!» sbottò Regina.

Emma non la guardava più negli occhi – il che era strano, perché la signorina Swan era notoriamente incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Regina, ma fissava un punto tra i capelli del sindaco.

«Regina?» bisbigliò Emma, cauta. E il cambio di tono allarmò il sindaco.

«Cosa?!» domandò nuovamente, in un bisbiglio concitato. «Qualcuno sta per attaccarci?»

«Non ne ho idea» rispose Emma, dopo un secondo di esitazione.

«Non ne hai idea?!» fece il sindaco, divisa tra sconcerto, irritazione, incredulità e… e… gli occhi di Emma erano sempre tanto belli, sul far del tramonto. Regina prese un sospiro profondo.

Non era quello il momento, no.

« _Mmh_ » fece Emma. «Hai… Credo… Hai un ragno tra i capelli».

«Ho un-» iniziò Regina, prima di chiudere gli occhi a prendere un respiro profondo. «Ho un ragno tra i capelli, signorina Swan?» domandò, i muscoli completamente immobili, il cuore che batteva furioso nel petto. Non le piacevano i ragni, nossignora. Non le piacevano proprio, i ragni.

«Vuoi che te lo tolga?»

«Certo che voglio che tu me lo tolga, Emma, dannazione!» sibilò Regina, aprendo gli occhi per inchiodare la signorina Swan sul posto e prometterle indicibili sofferenze non appena l’avesse salvata dal pericolo.

«Oh, ok. Non ti muover-»

«Sbrigati!»

« _Shh_!» la zittì Emma, la lingua tra i denti, a indicare la concentrazione della signorina Swan. Alla ragazza bastò alzarsi appena sulla punta degli stivali per raggiungere agevolmente la sommità della testa di Regina, che rimase immobile e in silenzio per istanti che le parvero interminabili. Istanti in cui notò un’infinità di dettagli, della signorina Swan, come le piccole, leggere rughe che iniziavano a formarsi agli angoli della sua bocca o il profumo di cannella che aleggiava intorno alla ragazza o ancora la pelle bianca del collo e poi… e poi…

«Ecco, qui, piccola» disse Emma, con dolcezza, allontanandosi di un passo da Regina. E dopo l’incredibile sollievo all’idea di essere stata liberata da quell’orribile, orribile ragno, Regina spalancò gli occhi, sconcertata. _Piccola?_ Come diavolo si permetteva la signorina Swan? Chi si cred-

«Ora sei salva, non sei più in pericolo. Va’, piccola!» disse Emma, chinandosi a terra per posarvi il ragno, che subito scomparve tra le piastrelle del parcheggio del municipio.

«Lei, era in pericolo?! _Lei_?!» esclamò Regina, il respiro corto, una mano al petto per cercare di calmarsi.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì. Insomma, a giudicare dal colore e dalle dimensioni sono abbastanza sicura fosse una femmina».

«Ero _io_ quella in pericolo, signorina Swan!»

«Era solo un ragno, Regina».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aprì la portiera della sua Mercedes, si mise alla guida e avviò il motore.

«Oh, andiamo, Regina! Aspetta!».

Regina ingranò la retromarcia per uscire dal parcheggio.

«Regina! Questa discussione non è finita! Io me la merito, quella sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti! Regina!»

Ma la Mercedes era ormai lontana.

E certo non era come se Regina avesse pensato, per un solo, piccolo istante, che Emma avesse chiamato lei – Regina Mills, sindaco di Storybrooke, Regina Cattiva in pensione – _piccola_. E fosse arrossita al pensiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon venerdì (che, a quanto pare, è anche il primo giorno di primavera!), come ve la state cavando, a casa? <3   
> Qualche nota (come sempre): il titolo è lo stesso di una canzone di Fabrizio Moro (non particolarmente legata al tono della FF, mi piaceva e basta).   
> Per ora sono previsti 9 capitoli (compreso questo) e ne pubblicherò uno al giorno, anche considerando il fatto che sono molto brevi (l’idea, insomma, è un po’ quella del calendario dell’Avvento).   
> Sperando che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto,   
> a domani,   
> T. <3   
> P.S. Sì, la sedia superergonomica di Emma è sempre presente.


	2. La primavera, la stagione dell'Amore

«Dove dannazione sei?»

Emma aprì gli occhi all’istante. «Regina?» domandò, con la bocca impastata dal sonno.

«Dove diavolo sei?» ripeté il sindaco, con una piccola variazione del tema.

Non urlava, Regina. Il che era altamente indicativo del fatto che Emma si trovava già in guai seri. Se solo la signorina Swan fosse riuscita a ricordarsi che cosa avesse fatto per farla infuriare, le sarebbe stato sicuramente d’aiuto.

«A letto» rispose Emma, debolmente. «Dormivo. Sonno».

«Emma Swan, alzati subito da quel letto prima che venga lì e-»

«Vuoi venire nel mio letto?» la interruppe Emma. Ed era ormai chiaro che, dei due neuroni ancora funzionanti nel cervello della signorina Swan, solo uno stava facendo un tentativo, alquanto maldestro, di ragionare.

Dall’altro capo del telefono, per secondi interminabili, giunse solo silenzio. Silenzio che Emma impiegò per cercare di scrollare il sonno dalla propria mente e dalle proprie membra, mettendosi a sedere sull’orlo del letto. Ancora non aveva capito perché, né quale fosse il motivo dell’irritazione del sindaco, ma se Regina le diceva di alzarsi dal letto, allora Emma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per alzarsi dal letto.

«Cosa dice Emma? Sta arrivando?» giunse poi la voce di sua madre dall’altro capo del telefono. Ancora più confusa, Emma allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio per leggere il nome sullo schermo. _Regina Milf._

Perché sua madre era con-

_Oh._

Oh, no.

Regina l’avrebbe uccisa.

«Sto arrivando!» urlò nel telefono, all’improvviso completamente sveglia.

Era il primo sabato di primavera. E lei non ne sapeva molto, delle usanze della Foresta Incantata, ma l’anno scorso le avevano spiegato che erano soliti festeggiare l’equinozio con un pic-nic nei boschi. Ora, nessuno, in famiglia, aveva particolarmente a cuore quella tradizione. Al contrario, avevano detestato l’esperienza dell’anno precedente. _Tutti._ Tranne Snow. Così, quella primavera, la famiglia Charming-Swan-Mills aveva preso un profondo respiro collettivo per prepararsi ad affrontare quella giornata, sopportando gli insetti che li tormentavano mentre mangiavano, la scomodità di dover stare seduti a terra e i racconti infiniti di Snow su quanto era divertente festeggiare l’Equinozio di Primavera quando era una bambina e la Foresta Incantata tornava a nuova vita dopo l’inverno.

Quell’anno, tuttavia, David non avrebbe partecipato, avendo scelto il turno alla stazione proprio con la scusa di permettere a Emma di divertirsi – grazie tante, papà, Henry lo avrebbe trascorso con Violet e il piccolo Neal aveva dormito da un amichetto, i cui genitori avrebbero incontrato Snow proprio al pic-nic, a cui partecipava anche il resto della cittadina.

Questo significava che Regina e Snow la stavano aspettando.

Regina e Snow.

Regina _da sola_ con Snow.

Erano diventate amiche, certo, Emma lo sapeva.

Ma Emma sapeva anche di aver rassicurato Regina, la scorsa settimana, dicendo che _non sarebbe stato poi così male, quel pic-nic._

«Renderò la burocrazia della stazione di polizia un inferno, signorina Swan, non hai idea» minacciò infine il sindaco, prima di chiudere bruscamente la telefonata.

E, nonostante tutto, mentre inciampava nello scendiletto, Emma Swan sorrise tra sé e sé.

Essere svegliata dalla voce di Regina, anche se Regina era furiosa, era senza dubbio il modo migliore di iniziare la giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno <3   
> Il capitolo di oggi è leggermente più breve della media solo per compensare quello di domani, ma almeno ora abbiamo capito che sia Emma sia Regina hanno una non-così-piccola cotta per l’altra.   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a domani,   
> T. <3


	3. Sulla natura dei pomodori

**III.**

**Sulla natura dei pomodori**

«Emma?»

Emma rimase in silenzio.

Non si era aspettata che Regina rispondesse alla sua chiamata. Era l’una di notte, dopotutto. E, onestamente, non sapeva nemmeno lei perché avesse chiamato Regina.

Era solo… Una di quelle notti.

Quelle in cui sei consapevole della vastità dell’Universo e allora ti senti piccola. E sola. Come una conchiglia nel bel mezzo dell’oceano, a infiniti metri di profondità, che chissà come ci sei finita, lì, poi, e quali correnti hai seguito e se avresti potuto evitarlo, magari, se ci fosse stato un modo, in passato, di non lasciarsi trascinare lontano e rimanere vicino alla riva. Forse. O forse no. E in ogni caso non si può tornare indietro, lo sanno tutti che il tempo è quello che è e scorre solo in una direzione e se le cose stanno così, allora sono così e basta. E però c’è quel desiderio, quel desiderio bruciante di avere qualcuno accanto. Ma non un qualcuno qualsiasi e qui sta la fregatura. Quel qualcuno, proprio quella persona. Perché a quel punto l’Universo continuerebbe ad essere troppo vasto per non essere spaventoso, ma accanto a te avresti tutto ciò che di quell’Universo ha importanza.

Già, era una di quelle notti.

E Emma aveva chiamato Regina.

Solo, non si era aspettata che Regina rispondesse.

«Emma?» ripeté il sindaco, il tono allarmato. E questo convinse Emma a rispondere.

«Regina! Ehi…»

«Ehi… Stai bene?»

«Sì, sì, solo…» e Emma fece un gesto vago con la mano, come se Regina potesse vederla. Regina, comunque, capì lo stesso.

«Perché mi hai chiamata, Emma?»

«Niente, solo…» di nuovo, Emma fece un gesto vago con la mano.

Regina rimase in silenzio, per qualche secondo. E Emma stava per scusarsi, riattaccare, dirle che era stata un’idiota a chiamare così, nel bel mezzo della notte, consapevole che Regina certo non l’avrebbe contraddetta, ma il sindaco l’anticipò.

«Sei in ritardo con la consegna dei moduli della stazione».

«Cosa?» fece Emma, presa in contropiede. _Cosa?!_

«I moduli della stazione. Quelli di previsione per il budget» spiegò Regina, con un sospiro.

«Sono inutili, Reg-»

«Non sono inutili, ne abbiamo già parlato».

«Ne abbiamo parlato, ma non abbiamo deciso nulla!»

«No, infatti. Ho deciso io. E sei in ritardo con la consegna. Inoltre, Henry mi ha detto che avete mangiato la pizza, l’altro giorno a cena. E il budino come dolce».

«Non è che poi mandare Henry da me con il budino fatto in casa e aspettarti che non lo mangiamo, Regina!» protestò Emma, indignata. Sul serio, il budino di Regina era sicuramente incantato perché Emma non ne aveva mai mangiato uno tanto buono in tutta la sua vita. Sarebbe morta, per quel budino.

«No, ma mi sembrava fossimo d’accordo sul fatto che nostro figlio avesse bisogno di una dieta bilanciata, Emma!»

«La pizza è bilanciata».

«Almeno una porzione di verdure per pasto, signorina Swan».

«Appunto! E cosa credi che sia, quella cosa rossa sopra la pizza?! Salsa di pomodoro! Verdura!»

«Ti prego, Emma, dimmi che stai scherzando».

«Assolutamente no».

«Allora sei assolutamente nel torto» sancì Regina. «Senza contare che il pomodoro è un frutto-»

«I pomodori sono verdure» la interruppe Emma.

«Sono dei frutti, signorina Swan. E te lo può confermare un qualsiasi libro di botanica».

«Nel 1893, la Corte Suprema degli Stati Uniti ha stabilito che i pomodori sono, a tutti gli effetti, verdure» rispose Emma, soddisfatta di sé stessa. La _Questione Del Pomodoro_ era uno dei numerosi dibattiti che, ciclicamente, venivano nuovamente aperti. Così, Emma si era documentata. E aveva aspettato il momento giusto per sfoggiare la propria erudizione giuridica dritto in faccia a Regina. Ah! La sentiva vicina, ormai, la vittoria. Non aveva mai vinto una discussione con Regina e assaporava già quella nuova, mai provata sensazione di aver fatto scacco matto alla regina.

Naturalmente, Emma aveva calcolato male le sue mosse.

«Perciò mi stai dicendo che una sentenza economica ha più valore di chiare e precise evidenze scientifiche, Emma?» la incalzò Regina.

«Cosa? Una sentenza economica?»

«Già, una sentenza economica. All’epoca, le verdure d’importazione negli Stati Uniti erano tassate, ma non i frutti. Per questo i pomodori vennero etichettati come verdure, certo non per valenza scientifica» rispose il sindaco.

«Ma come-»

«Ho comandato eserciti, Emma. So come affrontare una battaglia».

Emma rise e alzò gli occhi al cielo. _Ovviamente_.

«Sei incredibile» rispose infine, la signorina Swan, ancora sorridendo.

«In senso buono o in senso cattivo?»

« _Mmh_ » fece Emma, fingendo di pensarci.

«Sul serio, signorina Swan? Dopo avermi chiamata nel bel mezzo della notte, senza alcuna ragione apparente?»

Ed Emma arrossì, all’improvviso. «A proposito di questo, non-»

«Capita anche a me».

«Cosa?»

«Capita anche a me. Mi capita di… Di voler chiamare qualcuno, la notte».

«Qualcuno?» domandò Emma, esitante.

« _Qualcuno_ » ribadì Regina e Emma era abbastanza sicura di essere quel qualcuno, dal tono del sindaco. Ma non indugiò in quel pensiero, né insistette con Regina, perché Emma non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a… Beh, a rimanere nel proprio letto invece di fiondarsi alla guida del suo fidato Maggiolino per bussare alla porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street e dire al sindaco che lei ci sarebbe stata, sempre, per Regina, per tutto il tempo che lo avrebbe voluto. 

Così, Emma sospirò e basta.

«Lo so che sono… solitarie, a volte, le notti. Soprattutto quando Henry è con te e questa casa è così insopportabilmente silenziosa… E la mente vaga e vaga in pensieri in cui non dovrebbe soffermarsi mai» disse Regina, infine, in quello che era quasi un sussurro. E capì, ora, perché Regina avesse riaperto la _Questione del Pomodoro_ , perché avesse parlato di Henry o l’avesse rimproverata per quegli stupidi moduli – e il sindaco era consapevole che non li avrebbe mai visti sulla propria scrivania, nossignora.

Voleva strapparla a quei pensieri, Regina.

«In senso buono» rispose infine Emma, con un sorriso sul volto e il cuore pieno di… _qualcosa_ per Regina Mills.

E Emma non poteva vedere il viso del sindaco, ma, nonostante questo, la signorina Swan sapeva che Regina aveva appena sorriso, chiudendo gli occhi, arrossendo appena, all’altro capo del telefono.

«E puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi» aggiunse lo sceriffo. «Anche senza una ragione. Puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi».

«Anche tu» rispose Regina. «Buonanotte, Emma».

«Buonanotte, Regina».

***

**NdA**

Buona domenica <3

Per quanto riguarda le informazioni circa la natura del pomodoro, ebbene sì, quella sentenza esiste. Ovviamente, io sto con Regina u.u

Grazie per aver letto!

A domani,

  1. <3



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica <3   
> Per quanto riguarda le informazioni circa la natura del pomodoro, ebbene sì, quella sentenza esiste. Ovviamente, io sto con Regina u.u   
> Grazie per aver letto!   
> A domani,   
> T. <3


	4. La mamma ha sempre ragione

«Parli molto di Regina, ultimamente» notò Snow, mentre pranzava con Emma al Granny’s. Lo sceriffo, con la bocca piena di patatine, la guardò confusa. «In che senso?»

Snow si strinse nelle spalle. «Nel senso che… parli _molto_ di Regina».

Di nuovo, Emma la guardò confusa.

«Tipo… _molto_ ».

«Definisci _molto_ , mamma» incalzò Emma.

«Parli molto di Regina come se pensassi molto a Regina».

«Non mi stai aiutando».

«Come se pensassi _sempre_ a Regina».

«Non penso _sempre_ a Regina. Solo… Ho molto a che fare con Regina. Abbiamo un figlio. Le piace credere di essere il mio capo anche se lo sappiamo tutti che faccio comunque quello che voglio-».

«Sei tu che credi che lei ti lasci fare quello che vuoi perché il resto di Storybrooke, me compresa, ha capito benissimo che, a fine giornata, Regina ottiene sempre quello che vuole, da te».

«Non è assolutamente vero!» protestò Emma, indignata.

«No? E cosa sei andata a fare, esattamente, questa mattina, nel suo ufficio?» domandò sua madre, divertita.

«Non c’entra assolutamente nulla».

«Ma davvero? Perché mi ricordo bene la tua ferma e inamovibile decisione di non compilare i moduli per la previsione del budget della stazione».

«Certo, sono assolutamente inutili».

«Irrilevante, dal momento che questa mattina li hai consegnati comunque, perfettamente compilati».

«Beh, perché Regina mi ha chiesto di-» e Emma si bloccò di colpo, prendendo un sospiro profondo. «Non prova assolutamente nulla, è solo un caso sui trecentosessantacinque che capitano ogni anno, trecentosessantasei quando l’anno è bisestile».

«Già, perché hai _sempre_ a che fare con Regina».

«Te l’ho detto, è la mamma di mio figlio e il mio capo e, tecnicamente, il peggior nemico della nostra famiglia, anche se credo che questo ormai non conti più».

Snow sospirò, sconsolata. «Emma, tuo padre mi ha pregata di avere tatto riguardo alla questione, ma vedo che questa conversazione non sta portando a nulla di utile perciò te lo domanderò senza preamboli».

Diffidente, vagamente spaventata, Emma annuì, invitando sua madre a continuare.

«Sei innamorata di Regina?»

«No!» esclamò Emma immediatamente, con tanta veemenza che il resto degli avventuri del Granny’s si girò a guardarle. Snow sorrise imbarazzata e scosse la testa, indicando come si trattasse solo di un’altra delle stramberie di sua figlia. Erano abituati, i cittadini di Storybrooke, a Emma Swan, così ciascuno tornò ben presto alle proprie occupazioni.

«Sei sicura?» domandò Snow.

«Certo che sono sicura» confermò Emma, con una risatina che, Snow era sicura, conteneva una punta di isteria.

«Non vuoi ammetterlo perché è una donna? Perché, se questo è il caso, sarei molto delusa da te e dalla tua omofobia, Emma Swan, no-»

«No! Mamma! No!» fece lo sceriffo, cercando di non urlare come poco prima. «Dannazione, no! È solo… Non sono innamorata di Regina. Voglio dire… mi piace, Regina. Mi piace parlare con lei. E trascorrere il tempo con lei. E, quando penso al futuro, penso a… lei. Ma è la mamma di mio figlio, è _ovvio_ che pensi a lei, se penso al futuro. Ma non sono innamorata di Regina» concluse Emma, prima di riempirsi nuovamente la bocca con le patatine per costringersi a smettere di parlare.

Perché… non era innamorata di Regina.

Giusto?

_No._

Insomma.

Attratta da Regina, sì, certo. Ma, andiamo, chi non è attratto da _Regina Mills_?

Ma non era innamorata di Regina Mills, vero?

Non era…

Certo, tutto quello che aveva detto a sua madre era vero, ma lei non era… lei era…

Era innamorata di Regina Mills?

«Dovresti guardarti in uno specchio, Emma» disse infine sua madre, prima di proseguire spinta dallo sguardo confuso di Emma. «E dire di nuovo, ad alta voce, che non sei innamorata di Regina Mills» sibilò Snow, alzandosi in piedi e raccogliendo le proprie cose, per andarsene dal Granny’s, «così potrai usare il tuo superpotere e accorgerti da sola della quantità di stronzate che racconti» concluse, avviandosi verso l’uscita del locale.

Emma spalancò gli occhi, incapace di reagire.

Aveva sentito bene?

 _Stronzate?_ Sua madre aveva detto _stronzate_?!

Dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento, prese il telefono cercando il numero di Regina, perché doveva assolutamente dirlo a Regina-

_Oh._

Emma si accasciò sul tavolino del Granny's.

Non aveva più bisogno di uno specchio.


	5. C'era una volta in un sogno

La buona notizia era che sua madre non aveva detto nulla a Regina della loro conversazione di qualche giorno prima. 

La cattiva era che Emma non aveva ascoltato una sola, singola parola di quello che il sindaco aveva appena detto. In sua difesa, Emma aveva una più che valida ragione per non aver ascoltato Regina e, a ben guardare, la colpa era di Regina stessa. Emma non aveva potuto fare altro che ammirare il viso di Regina, le rughe appena accennate agli angoli della bocca e le lunghe ciglia sotto cui brillavano gli occhi più belli che la signorina Swan avesse mai visto. Ma quello che aveva irrimediabilmente distratto Emma, quella mattina nell’ufficio del sindaco, erano stati gli orecchini a forma di acchiappasogni che il sindaco indossava. Gli stessi che Regina portava la sera del loro primo incontro.

«Sceriffo Swan!»

La voce di Regina, perentoria, fece sobbalzare Emma sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania del sindaco. «Cosa?!»

«Mi stavi ascoltando, almeno?!» domandò Regina, spalancando le braccia in un gesto a metà tra il rassegnato e l’incredulo.

«Certo che ti stavo ascoltando!» rispose Emma, come se fosse mortalmente offesa dalle insinuazioni del sindaco.

«Ma davvero? E cosa ho detto, esattamente?» incalzò Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Stavo ascoltando. Solo che… non ho capito».

Regina sospirò profondamente e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Si può sapere cosa ti passa per la testa, oggi? Il tuo livello di attenzione è sempre stato vergognoso. Ma non credevo potesse peggiorare».

«Ehi!» protestò Emma, incrociando le braccia al petto. «So ascoltare!»

«Lo so» fece Regina e il suo tono non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che di questo il sindaco non dubitava affatto. «Ma ascolti solo quando ti interessa».

Fu il turno di Emma di alzare gli occhi al cielo, per poi rubare un post-it dalla scrivania di Regina, farne una piccola pallina e lanciarlo addosso al sindaco. La pallina rimbalzò sulla spalla di Regina prima di cadere a terra, e il sindaco non si scompose minimamente, se non sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale».

Emma sorrise e scosse la testa. «Allora, abbiamo finito questa inutile riunione sul budget della stazione? Possiamo andare a pranzo, ora?»

«A pranzo?» domandò Regina, confusa.

«A pranzo. Perché altrimenti avrei chiesto questo orario, per la riunione?» domandò lo sceriffo, alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi, come se fosse stata seduta per ore quando in realtà si era trattato solo di un quarto d’ora scarso.

Regina esitò. «Per andare a pranzo… insieme?»

«Perspicace, sindaco Mills. Potrei persino assumerti come vicesceriffo».

Regina si alzò dalla scrivania, sorridente. A Emma piaceva, quando Regina sorrideva. Ma il fatto era che non tutti i sorrisi di Regina erano uguali e, quel tipo di sorriso in particolare, Emma lo sapeva, portava raramente ad esiti positivi per lei.

«Ti piacerebbe avermi sotto di te, sceriffo Swan. Fortunatamente, sognare non costa nulla».

*  
  


Erano quasi arrivate al Granny’s, ma Emma non si era ancora ripresa dalle parole di Regina, così avevano passeggiato in silenzio, l’una accanto all’altra, godendosi la giornata soleggiata e la fresca aria primaverile.

«Henry mi ha detto una cosa» esordì infine Regina, dopo essersi schiarita la voce.

«Henry ti dice decisamente troppe cose. Non dovrebbe essere in quella fase in cui nasconde tutto ai suoi genitori e si ribella a ogni regola o imposizione?»

«Credo che per lui quella fase sia stata alquanto precoce, signorina Swan».

Emma non poté fare altro se non annuire, poi infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. «Allora, cosa ti ha detto il ragazzino?»

E Regina smise di camminare, costringendo Emma a fare lo stesso. Si trovavano in una stradina laterale, perciò, anche se erano poco distanti dalla via principale, non c’era nessuno intorno a loro.

«Mi ha detto che sei molto distratta, da un paio di giorni. Da dopo… Da dopo un pranzo con tua madre».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, non rispose.

Regina fece un passo verso di lei, sorridendole.

E Emma si costrinse a tenere le mani ben piantate nelle tasche di jeans perché in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto accarezzare il viso di Regina e… e… Emma deglutì visibilmente.

«Va tutto bene, Emma?»

La signorina Swan annuì vigorosamente, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra di Regina, che si stirarono dolcemente in un sorriso confortante. 

«É solo… è solo che…»

«Sì?» fece Regina, scuotendo debolmente la testa, gli orecchini a forma di acchiappasogni mandarono un bagliore dorato catturando la luce del sole.

«Niente» minimizzò Emma. «Solite cose» aggiunse, riprendendo a camminare verso il Granny’s. E Regina si limitò ad annuire e seguirla.

*

Il pranzo fu piacevole e Emma insistette per accompagnare di nuovo Regina al municipio, nonostante non ce ne fosse alcun bisogno. Il sindaco stava per salutarla e rientrare in ufficio, quando Emma allungò la mano verso di lei e, per un istante, Regina credette che la signorina Swan stesse per afferrarle il viso e… baciarla.

Ma Emma si limitò a prendere uno dei suoi orecchi tra le dita, per qualche secondo soltanto, durante i quali Regina rimase perfettamente immobile.

«Li portavi anche la prima volta in cui ti ho vista» fece Emma, sorridendo nostalgicamente.

Regina accennò un sorriso a sua volta. «Ti ricordi ancora che orecchini portavo quella sera?»

«Ricordo tutto di…» _te,_ stava per dire Emma, ma si fermò appena in tempo, «quella sera».

Il sindaco annuì. «E ancora nessuna delle due immaginava che Henry ci aveva appena sconvolto la vita».

«Oh, io lo sapevo» affermò Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Giusto, Henry ti aveva appena detto di essere tuo figlio…»

«Ah, no, non quello. Quell’informazione era troppo grande per essere digerita in qualche ora. Non ho capito cosa fosse successo se non dopo giorni».

«E allora… cosa?» domandò Regina, incuriosita.

«Non cosa, _chi_. Non è stato uno dei miei momenti migliori come madre, ma quando ho riportato Henry da te, la prima cosa che ho pensato è che fossi la donna più bella che avessi mai visto» rispose Emma.

Rimasero in silenzio, Emma e Regina, a guardarsi per qualche secondo, prima che il cervello della signorina Swan registrasse quello che aveva appena detto la sua bocca, facendo avvampare Emma dai piedi fino alla radice dei capelli.

Fece per parlare di nuovo, ma Emma non avrebbe saputo cosa altro dire, così pensò di fare quello che le riusciva meglio: scappare, correre lontano. Girò sui tacchi, intenzionata a mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lei e il sindaco, ma fece giusto in tempo a fare qualche metro quando si sentì chiamare dalla voce di Regina. E, alla voce di Regina, Emma non sapeva resistere, perciò prese un respiro profondo e si voltò.

Il sindaco si avvicinò a passi veloci, ma misurati. Studiò Emma per qualche istante prima di parlare.

«Ci sono ancora alcuni dettagli del budget della stazione che vorrei discutere con te. Prendi appuntamento con la mia segretaria appena puoi, Emma» disse Regina, per poi voltarsi. «Orario di pranzo».

Emma sospirò, l’espressione sognante.

Regina era ancora la donna più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon pomeriggio <3   
> Solo una piccola nota sul titolo del capitolo di oggi, perché è ispirato alla canzone “Once Upon a Dream” di Lana del Rey (da Maleficent).   
> Grazie per aver letto <3 A presto!   
> T.


	6. Riflessi e riflessioni della signorina Swan

«Non riesco a capire come tu possa sopportarlo, ecco quanto!» esclamò Emma, il tono più acuto del normale mentre teneva aperta la porta della sala riunioni del municipio perché Regina potesse passare. «Il tuo astio nei confronti del dottor Facilier-» iniziò il sindaco, pacatamente.

«Lo sai che non è un vero dottore, giusto?»

«Perché lo odi così tanto? Non vi siete mai nemmeno presentati» le fece notare Regina, facendo strada a Emma verso il proprio ufficio, dove recuperò il proprio cappotto e la borsa. Emma, naturalmente, indossava la sua fastidiosa giacca rossa che, con il tempo, era diventata così familiare a Regina da renderla sopportabile.

«Li riconosco, i tipi così» sentenziò Emma.

«E che tipi sono, quelli _così_ , esattamente?» domandò Regina, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla propria scrivania per assicurarsi di non aver dimenticato nulla. Si avviò di nuovo fuori dal suo ufficio, tenendo la porta aperta per lo sceriffo prima di chiuderla a chiave alle spalle della signorina Swan.

«Dai, lo sai come sono, i tipi così» fece Emma, dirigendosi alle scale con Regina al fianco.

«Non ti seguo, signorina Swan».

Emma sbuffò. «Oh, come dire che non te ne sei accorta!» disse, saltando l’ultimo gradino della rampa di scale e atterrando con un piccolo saltello sul pianerottolo tra i piani, dove la scala svoltava prima di proseguire la sua discesa.

Regina le lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero per quel comportamento infantile, i tacchi che battevano ritmicamente a ogni gradino. «Di cosa mi sarei dovuta accorgere?» domandò infine.

«Di come ti guarda. Di come ti parla. Di come ti stringe la mano. Sempre troppo a lungo, sempre troppo… viscido. Come se non pensasse ad altro se non portarti a-»

Ma Emma non poté concludere la frase, perché il piede di Regina mancò un gradino e il sindaco, scivolando, afferrò, guidata dall’istinto, l’avambraccio dello sceriffo. E la signorina Swan aveva davvero tanti difetti, ma la mancanza di riflessi non era certo uno di questi, perciò la sua mano libera volò istintivamente alla vita di Regina, che Emma strinse tirando il sindaco contro di sé.

E Emma sentì il battito furioso del proprio cuore nel petto, con Regina tanto vicina. Per questo, non si accorse che il cuore di Regina batteva altrettanto violentemente. La mano del sindaco si strinse brevemente intorno all’avambraccio di Emma, prima di scivolare verso la sua mano. Emma intrecciò le loro dita per aiutare il sindaco a riguadagnare l’equilibrio.

«Grazie» sussurrò Regina. E non sapeva nemmeno lei perché stesse sussurrando. Forse per non spezzare quel senso di sicurezza che l’aveva avvolta nell’istante in cui si era trovata tra le braccia di Emma.

Emma scosse la testa. «Non è la prima volta che ti devo salvare da queste scale. Inizio a pensare che tu lo faccia di proposito».

Regina scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Stai bene?» domandò Emma.

E Regina annuì. Nonostante questo, Emma non lasciò andare la mano di Regina fino a quando non giunsero di fronte alla Mercedes del sindaco. E, perfino in quel momento, entrambe esitarono prima di lasciar andare l’altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon primo Dantedì!   
> Come stanno andando queste settimane?   
> Comunque mi è stato fatto notare che io, a differenza di Emma, non mi ricordavo affatto come Regina fosse vestita la prima volto che incontra Emma, quindi, per favore, fingiamo tutti collettivamente che Regina avesse gli acchiappasogni come orecchini (che invece compaiono più avanti).   
> (Grazie, EleonoraParker <3).   
> Grazie per aver letto!   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


	7. Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore

Avevano deciso di fare una passeggiata dopo pranzo. D’altronde, il sole era caldo, ma non troppo da essere fastidioso, e quel primo pomeriggio sembrava troppo invitante per trascorrerlo in ufficio. Convincere Regina a lasciar perdere le scartoffie al municipio non era stato difficile, per Emma, perché lo sceriffo era consapevole che il sindaco era in anticipo rispetto alle date di scadenza. Al contrario, Emma era terribilmente in ritardo, ma ormai era appurato che il suo capo non l’avrebbe licenziata. O, almeno, così sperava.

«Forse dovremmo ritornare al lavoro, Emma» disse Regina, con le mani affondante nelle tasche del trench nero, in tinta con le decolleté di vernice dello stesso colore. Nonostante la leggera storta del giorno prima, il sindaco non sembrava intenzionata a rinunciare ai tacchi.

«Ancora pochi minuti» fece Emma.

«Si sta rannuvolando. E nessuna delle due ha un ombrello» le fece notare Regina. «Dovremmo tornare indietro».

«Non pioverà» sentenziò Emma, con una smorfia, come se Regina avesse appena detto una grandissima sciocchezza.

*

Piovve.

All’inizio, si trattò solo di poche gocce, che permisero a Regina di osservare Emma in tralice, accusandola, di nuovo, di essere nel torto. Ma bastarono pochi secondi perché entrambe si rendessero conto che stavano per essere colpite da un acquazzone primaverile in piena regola e, prima che il sindaco potesse iniziare a dire alla signorina Swan cosa pensava di lei, Emma prese la mano di Regina con la propria, intrecciando le loro dita. E Regina rimase tanto sorpresa dal gesto che chiuse la bocca e non disse nulla, lasciandosi trascinare in avanti dalla signorina Swan.

«Il mio appartamento non è lontano!» esclamò Emma, a mo’ di spiegazione.

Le gocce cadevano sempre più fitte di secondo in secondo. Regina strinse anche con la mano libera il braccio di Emma, per avere maggiore supporto mentre coprivano a passi veloci la poca strada che le separava dall’appartamento di Emma.

*

Per Emma, quella non era casa.

 _Casa_ era un’altra cosa.

 _Casa_ è il luogo dove vuoi tornare quando sei stanco, la sera, dopo una giornata di lavoro. _Casa_ è dove ti senti al sicuro e protetto e circondato da infinito affetto. _Casa_ è dove c’è la tua famiglia.

Perciò, quel piccolo trilocale affittato dopo la fine della sua relazione con Hook non era mai stato _casa_ , per Emma. Era spoglio, con pochi mobili, e si riempiva di vita solo quando c’era Henry con lei. Ma, anche in questo caso, qualcosa mancava. Mancava la presenza di Regina. Perché, che Emma ne fosse consapevole o meno, _casa_ non era il suo appartamento. _Casa_ era il numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

«Te l’avevo detto, signorina Swan» sbottò Regina, non appena poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo una volta entrata nell’appartamento di Emma.

«Oh, andiamo! Nessuno avrebbe potuto prevederlo!»

Regina si limitò a risponderle con un verso di frustrazione, mentre si sfilava le scarpe, dalle suole ormai fradice, e il trench.

«Dammi» fece Emma, prendendo il trench dalle mani di Regina, che rabbrividì. Solo allora lo sceriffo notò che anche la camicia di Regina era bagnata.

«Dovresti spogliarti» disse perciò Emma.

«C-cosa?!» balbettò Regina.

E Emma arrossì violentemente e scosse la testa così forte che per un attimo credette di essersi rotta l’osso del collo. «Bagnati! I vestiti! I tuoi!» cercò di spiegarsi e, di fronte alla confusione di Regina, si costrinse a prendere un respiro profondo e calmarsi, per mettere in ordine le parole così che avessero un senso compiuto. «Hai i vestiti bagnati. Posso prestarti qualcosa di mio, così non prendi freddo».

«Non lo so, signor-»

«Andiamo, Regina. Non puoi prendere freddo. E poi, si tratta solo di ricambiare il favore di tanti anni fa».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «L’hai anche rovinata, quella camicia».

«Non è vero!» protestò Emma, mentre già spariva nell’altra stanza per cercare qualche indumento da prestare al sindaco.

*

Era la prima volta che Regina si trovava nell’appartamento di Emma. Per quanto tempo trascorressero insieme e per quante cene facessero con Henry, erano sempre a casa di Regina, mai da Emma.

Non che al sindaco importasse. D’altronde, le piaceva avere Emma per casa, con i corridoi che risuonavano dei loro battibecchi e le stanze che echeggiavano le risate di Henry e Emma. Non che avesse intenzione di condividerlo ad alta voce e apertamente nel prossimo futuro, ma le piaceva avere Emma tra i piedi.

Con una punta di soddisfazione un po’ troppo pronunciata, Regina, che si era mossa al centro del piccolo e spartano salotto di Emma, notò che le uniche foto presenti erano quelle della loro famiglia. _Sua,_ si corresse mentalmente Regina, della famiglia di Emma. Snow e David che sorridevano all’obiettivo pieni di orgoglio al fianco di Emma che teneva tra le braccia il piccolo Neal. Una foto di Emma e Ruby che brindavano all’ultima festa di Natale al Granny’s, entrambe troppo lucide per essersi limitate a un bicchiere di vino come raccomandato da Snow. E poi… Poi Emma, con un ridicolo cappellino a punta in testa e il braccio intorno alle spalle di Regina, con Henry tra di loro. Il cuore di Regina le saltò nel petto. Se la ricordava bene, quella foto. Era stata scattata all’ultimo compleanno di Henry ed era stata Emma stessa ad insistere perché venisse scattata. Regina non era riuscita a rilassarsi abbastanza davanti all’obiettivo fino a quando la signorina Swan non le aveva cinto le spalle con un braccio e, dopo l’infinita serie di foto che Emma aveva scartato perché Regina aveva un sorriso _da sindaco,_ finalmente quell’ultima foto era stata decretata perfetta. Regina aveva avuto da ridire, naturalmente, perché in quell’ultima foto Henry sembrava sul punto di mandare al diavolo entrambe le sue madri, lo sguardo di Emma era rivolto al sindaco e non all’obiettivo e le guance di Regina erano più rosse di quanto avrebbero dovuto.

A riguardarla ora, però, forse Emma non aveva tutti i torti.

«È ancora la mia preferita» commentò Emma, ritornando in soggiorno in quel momento e facendo sussultare appena Regina.

Il sindaco scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Senza una parola, il sindaco prese i vestiti dalle mani di Emma e guardò la ragazza, interrogativa. Emma le indicò la porta del bagno e Regina ringraziò con un cenno della testa.

Era perfetta, quella loro foto, perché raccontava una storia. Una strana e confusa storia, certo. Ma pur sempre una storia: la loro.

*

Regina aveva protestato, ma alla fine si era dovuta arrendere al fatto che Emma non aveva altro da prestarle se non felpe e magliette a maniche corte. Così, si era rassegnata ad indossare une felpa grigia con la cerniera e, dopo essersi asciugata i capelli alla bell’e meglio con la salvietta che le aveva dato la signorina Swan, si sedette sul divano accanto allo sceriffo, che nel frattempo si era a sua volta cambiata e aveva preparato una cioccolata per sé e del tè nero per Regina.

«Grazie» disse Regina, accennando al tè.

E Emma scosse la testa, incapace di parlare. Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «E ora cosa c’è, signorina Swan?»

«Niente!» esclamò lo sceriffo. «Solo…»

«Solo?» incalzò Regina. E Emma indicò il viso del sindaco con un vago gesto della mano. Regina la incalzò di nuovo, con lo sguardo.

«Hai i capelli ricci. Tanto ricci» disse infine Emma.

Regina arrossì violentemente, distolse lo sguardo dalla signorina Swan e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, nervosamente. «Sì, beh, qualcuno ha lasciato che venissimo sorprese dalla pioggia e-»

«Mi piacciono» la interruppe Emma. «Cioè. Mi piacciono sempre i tuoi capelli. Ma così non li avevo mai visti. E sono belli. Perciò mi piacciono» disse lo sceriffo, per poi portarsi la cioccolata alle labbra per costringersi a smettere di parlare. A quanto pareva, aveva insormontabili difficoltà a stare zitta quando si trattava di parlare di Regina o con Regina.

«Grazie» sussurrò solo, Regina, prima di sorseggiare il proprio tè.

*

Dal momento che l’acquazzone non sembrava intenzionato a smettere, Emma aveva proposto di vedere un film e Regina aveva consentito di mala voglia, dopo aver avvisato l’ufficio che per quel giorno non sarebbe rientrata a lavoro.

« _Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale_?» fece Regina, leggendo il titolo sullo schermo.

«Un classico» fece Emma.

«Non l’ho mai visto» disse Regina e Emma fu certa di aver avuto un piccolo infarto miocardico in quel preciso istante.

*

Dopo scuola, Henry sarebbe dovuto andare da Regina, dove Emma li avrebbe raggiunti per cena. Ma aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Emma, che lo avvisava di andare al suo appartamento, aggiungendo che anche Regina era lì. Henry non aveva ben capito perché sua mamma, Regina, fosse nell’appartamento di Emma, ma non aveva indagato troppo. Chi le capiva, quelle due, era bravo. E infatti erano un mistero per l’intera Storybrooke, dottor Hopper compreso.

Ma, nonostante questo, non era preparato a quello che vide quando aprì la porta dell’appartamento di Emma. In primo luogo, riconobbe la colonna sonora di _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale_ , i cui titoli di coda scorrevano sullo schermo. In secondo luogo, le sue madri erano sul divano, entrambe profondamente addormentate. Il che aggiungeva molto alla stranezza complessiva della situazione: Emma non si addormentava mai, ma proprio mai, guardando Harry Potter.

Infine, e questo costrinse Henry a darsi un pizzicotto per convincersi di non star sognando, Regina era appoggiata al petto di Emma, una mano stretta intorno alla sua vita, le gambe raggomitolate sopra il divano. Le braccia di Emma circondavano il sindaco e la testa dello sceriffo era appoggiata ai capelli arricciati di Regina – e da quando sua madre permetteva a qualcuno di vederla con i capelli ricci? Lei odiava quei capelli, persino lui avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui l’aveva vista così.

Con un sospiro incredulo, dopo essersi passato la mano tra i capelli, Henry prese la coperta appoggiata allo schienale della poltrona e la stese sopra le sue madri. Andò in cucina a preparare una cioccolata calda anche per sé e, quando tornò, si mise comodo in poltrona e fece ripartire _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale_ dall’inizio.

Fu in quel momento che Henry si sentì a _casa_ , per la prima volta, nell’appartamento di Emma e capì che _casa_ non è mai solo un luogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon pomeriggio!   
> Il titolo del capitolo, come penso molti abbiate capito, è la scritta che si trova sulla cornice dello Specchio delle Brame in Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale.   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a presto,   
> T. <3


	8. Al gusto di cannella, mele e cioccolato

«É bello vedere come, nonostante tutto, alcune cose non cambino mai. Vedo che le tasse dei contribuenti sono sempre ben spese, signorina Swan» disse Regina, appena arrivata alla stazione di polizia.

Lo sceriffo abbassò le braccia che aveva alzato in segno di vittoria dopo aver centrato il bersaglio proprio al centro, nonostante suo padre fosse convinto che ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

«Regina!» esclamò Emma con tono sognante, sorridendo immediatamente al sindaco.

David, che fino a quel momento era rimasto appoggiato alla sua scrivania con le braccia incrociate, lanciò uno sguardo divertito a sua figlia e scosse la testa. «Bene, io vado a… controllare che Leroy si tenga fuori dai guai».

«Certo» rispose Emma, senza nemmeno distogliere lo sguardo dal sindaco. Senza ombra di dubbio, Emma non aveva nemmeno ascoltato che cosa suo padre avesse detto, perché la scusa di David era la peggiore a cui avesse potuto ricorrere l’uomo in quel momento, considerando che Leroy si teneva lontano dai guai da anni, ormai. Ma da qualcuno Emma doveva pur aver preso, no?

«Fantastico. A dopo!» fece David, infilandosi la giacca e passando accanto al sindaco. «Regina» le disse, a mo’ di saluto.

«David» ricambiò questa, senza degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo, perché intenta ad osservare Emma. David sospirò, sconsolato. A quanto pareva sua moglie aveva – di nuovo – ragione, eppure David aveva avuto fiducia nella capacità di Regina di comportarsi da donna adulta.

*

Non appena David se ne fu andato, e Regina registrò in una parte remota del proprio cervello che quella dell’uomo era stata chiaramente una scusa, il sindaco entrò nell’ufficio di Emma senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso e attese che lo sceriffo la seguisse.

«Ti ho riportato i vestiti» disse Regina, posando una borsa sulla scrivania di Emma, mentre questa prendeva posto. «Lavati e stirati».

«Davvero? Non serviva, Regina! Io non li stiro mai» fece la ragazza, sorridendole.

«Il che spiega perché Henry non lascia mai i vestiti sporchi da te» fece Regina, scuotendo la testa.

«Il ragazzino potrebbe anche iniziare a pensare da solo ai propri vestiti, Regina» le fece notare Emma, ben sapendo che era una discussione persa in partenza. _Henry deve concentrarsi solo sullo studio, signorina Swan, il suo unico dovere e blah blah blah._ Come no. «Piuttosto, non hai portato altro per me, vero?» indagò Emma, notando che Regina aveva altre due borse con sé e temendo che in una di quelle ci fosse il resoconto dell’attività della stazione di polizia dell’ultimo trimestre. Emma l’aveva stilato qualche sera prima e, se ne era accorta persino lei, era pessimo. Regina glielo avrebbe fatto rifare, senza ombra di dubbio, ma c’era la possibilità che il sindaco non l’avesse ancora letto.

«A dire il vero sì» fece Regina.

E Emma gemette, sconfortata.

«Cupcake» aggiunse il sindaco porgendole una scatola. Gli occhi di Emma si illuminarono all’istante e la ragazza prese la scatola, aprendola immediatamente. «Al cioccolato!»

«Per ringraziarti dei vestiti» aggiunse Regina, cercando di non dare retta al suo cuore che si era riempito di infinita gioia alla vista della felicità di Emma per dei semplici cupcake.

«E li hai fatti tu!»

«Sì-»

Ma le parole di Regina furono sovrastate dal gridolino di contentezza della signorina Swan. «Per un lungo attimo ho temuto che avessi portato altro» confessò Emma, prima di addentare un cupcake.

Regina le sorrise, alzando l’ultima borsa. «Come il vergognoso resoconto che hai compilato, sceriffo Swan?»

E a Emma andò di traverso il cupcake.

*

Erano sedute dallo stesso lato della scrivania, chine sui fogli del resoconto di Emma, intente a correggerlo e a sistemarlo. Ciascuna di loro era terribilmente consapevole della presenza dell’altra, del gomito di Regina che sfiorava quello di Emma, del ginocchio di Emma che premeva contro quello di Regina, del profumo di mele che si mischiava a quello di cannella. E, ciascuna di loro, faceva di tutto perché l’altra non si accorgesse del lieve tremore delle mani, degli sguardi furtivi lanciati all’altra, del cuore che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare nel petto. Il che richiedeva tutta l’attenzione di cui erano capaci, al punto che nessuna delle due si accorse del ritorno di David, al quale bastò un’occhiata alle due donne, attraverso le pareti trasparenti dell’ufficio di Emma, per capire che sarebbe stato meglio fare un altro giro fuori dalla stazione di polizia.

*

Una parte di Regina era più che consapevole che quel resoconto non era migliorato affatto dopo che lei e Emma vi avevano lavorato insieme, perché Regina non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi e, ovviamente, la colpa non era d’altri se non della signorina Swan.

«Smettila di mangiare i cupcake sopra i fogli, Emma. Li hai riempiti di briciole! Hai riempito me, di briciole!» 

«Esagerata» sentenziò Emma, prima di mordere il terzo cupcake e far cadere una cascata di briciole sui suoi jeans. Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli e riportò l’attenzione sul resoconto.

«Ad ogni modo, qui non si capisce assolutamente che cosa volessi dire» disse, indicando buona parte della pagina. Emma bofonchiò qualcosa, ma parlò a bocca piena, il che rese assolutamente incomprensibile anche le sue parole. Fantastico.

«Emma, non parlare con la bocca-» iniziò Regina, sollevando di nuovo lo sguardo sulla signorina Swan, che la stava osservando a sua volta. Lo sceriffo deglutì. «Cosa?»

«Hai…» iniziò Regina, gli occhi puntati all’angolo della bocca della signorina Swan. «Hai… Hai del cioccolato sulle labbra».

«Oh. Dove?» domandò Emma, guardando verso il basso come se le fosse possibile vedere la propria bocca.

«Qui» sussurrò Regina e, prima che potesse realizzare cosa stesse facendo, allungò la mano verso il volto di Emma, pulendole l’angolo della bocca con il pollice. Poi, Regina rimase immobile, volendo accarezzare la guancia di Emma, che si era immediatamente tinta di rosso, ma non sicura che Emma avrebbe apprezzato. Passarono secondi infiniti, in cui gli occhi di Emma non lasciarono mai quelli di Regina, fino a quando lo sceriffo non mosse la propria mano e prese quella del sindaco, ancora sospesa a mezz’aria, sfiorandole la pelle.

«Grazie» bisbigliò Emma, prendendo un tovagliolino con la mano libera per pulire il pollice di Regina, che scosse la testa. Il sindaco lasciò che Emma le togliesse il cioccolato dalla pelle e, quando lo sceriffo ebbe finito, intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di Regina.

Emma tornò a guardare il volto di Regina, lo sguardo che indugiava sulle sue labbra. Entrambe avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi lentamente l’una all’altra, senza nemmeno accorgersene. E avrebbero continuato ad avvicinarsi, se il cellulare della signorina Swan non avesse squillato proprio in quell’istante.

Emma e Regina si allontanarono immediatamente l’una dall’altra, come se avessero preso la scossa. Emma imprecò sonoramente e, in questo caso soltanto, Regina non se la sentì di rimproverarla. Lo sceriffo prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e mostrò lo schermo a Regina. «Inizio a capire perché hai provato a farla fuori» disse, prima di rispondere alla telefonata. «Pronto, mamma. Spero che qualcuno sia in pericolo di vita».

Regina, le guance ancora rosse, sorrise a Emma e scosse la testa.

«Sì, sono con Regina» confermò Emma, al telefono. «Cosa vuol dire che credevi che papà mentisse? In che senso? Mamma, di cosa stai parlando?!» domandò lo sceriffo Swan, esasperata, al telefono.

Né Emma né Regina lasciarono andare la mano dell’altra ed entrambe capirono, in quel momento, di voler strozzare Snow per quell’interruzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì!   
> A domani con l’ultimo capitolo!   
> T. <3


	9. L'amore che ho dentro

Secondo il modesto parere di Emma Swan, Storybrooke aveva un grande, grandissimo problema: era eccessivamente popolata. Da quando aveva condiviso con Regina quel bacio mancato, perché ormai le era chiaro che, se sua madre non l’avesse chiamata, a quell’ora sarebbe stata la donna più fortuna dell’intero Universo per avere baciato Regina Mills, lei e il sindaco non erano più riuscite a rimanere abbastanza a lungo da riprendere quel _particolare discorso_ da dove lo avevano interrotto.

Non che avessero parlato di quello che non era successo, tra loro.

Certo che no.

Piuttosto, erano scivolate in una dolce routine fatta di gentilezze, sguardi languidi e sorrisi a distanza che stava facendo saltare i nervi all’intera città, Granny in particolare. La donna non vedeva l’ora che quelle due la smettessero di occupare i tavolini del suo locale per ore, ordinando solo un caffè e una cioccolata, e trascorrendo il tempo a parlare del nulla solo per avere la possibilità di stare con l’altra. Sul serio, aveva delle stanze al piano superiore e avrebbe guadagnato molto di più in quel modo.

Persino Henry le trovava insopportabili. Emma si era fermata a cena al numero 108 di Mifflin Street almeno tre volte, la scorsa settimana, e Regina le aveva servito piatti così abbondanti che lui era riuscito a malapena a fare il bis. Per non parlare di Emma, che era diventata maniacale nell’apparecchiare la tavola, e più volte il ragazzino aveva temuto che avrebbe preso un righello solo per assicurarsi che le posate fossero perfettamente allineate e alla medesima distanza l’una dall’altra, costringendo Henry a sistemare e risistemare stoviglie che erano già perfettamente in ordine. «Lo sai che tua madre ci tiene» gli aveva fatto notare Emma, con sguardo sognante. E Henry avrebbe potuto vomitare in quell’istante esatto.

E poi c’era Snow. Snow era il principale problema di sovrappopolamento di Storybrooke, secondo Emma Swan. Snow era quella famosa goccia che fa traboccare il vaso della capacità demografica cittadina. Snow era sempre, costantemente presente.

E a Emma non era nemmeno chiaro perché, all’improvviso, sua madre avesse sentito questo irrefrenabile desiderio di passare tempo con lei o chiamarla tre volte al giorno solo per sapere se fosse con Regina, se avesse visto Regina o come stesse Regina. E perché dannazione Snow non lo chiedesse direttamente a Regina lo sapeva solo lei.

Persino quella mattina, mentre percorreva con passo quasi saltellante il familiare vialetto di casa- _della casa di Regina_ , Emma Swan aveva appena concluso una telefonata con sua madre, assicurandola che sì, certo, era riuscita presto per fare colazione da Regina e Henry anche quella mattina. E dove stava il problema? Non era certo colpa di Emma se il sindaco faceva i pancake più buoni dell’intero Universo conosciuto.

Lo sceriffo suonò il campanello e, dopo mochi secondi, le aprì Henry. «Ma’, puoi entrare e basta. Hai la chiave» le disse stancamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora arruffati dal sonno.

«Buongiorno, ragazzino!» esclamò Emma, prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Henry gemette sconfortato. Avrebbe dato tutto, tutto perché quella tortura finesse.

«La mamma è in cucina?» domandò poi Emma.

«Patio» rispose Henry, iniziando a ciabattare, ancora in pigiama, verso il soggiorno.

«Colazione all’aperto?» domandò Emma, superando il figlio, quasi correndo verso Regina.

*

«Oh, Emma, non c’è bisogno di mangiare tanto in fretta. Questi pancake non vanno da nessuna parte!» esclamò Regina, rimproverando Emma dolcemente. 

Emma deglutì il cibo che aveva in bocca, prima di parlare. «Giusto. Hai ragione».

Henry lasciò cadere la forchetta sul piatto. Perché, davvero, c’era un limite a tutto e le sue madri lo avevano appena superato. Cosa era quel tono amabile nella voce di Regina? E, aveva sentito bene, Emma aveva appena detto, di sua spontanea volontà e senza costrizione, _hai ragione_ a Regina?! Il mondo aveva appena iniziato a girare al contrario e lui non aveva intenzione di tollerarlo un minuto di più. Quella tensione tra le sue madri, che Henry non voleva definire ulteriormente per non perdere ciò che restava della sua innocenza in un solo istante, doveva finire. E doveva finire _adesso._

«Cosa c’è, ragazzino?» domandò Emma, attirata dal rumore della forchetta sul piatto.

«Non ti senti bene, tesoro?» incalzò Regina, allungando la mano sopra il tavolo per appoggiargliela sulla fronte e assicurarsi che non scottasse.

Henry si massaggiò le tempie, poi, prese un respiro profondo. «Non ho idea di cosa sia successo o non sia successo, tra voi due. Ma vi scongiuro, in nome dell’amore che provate per il vostro unico, adorabile e perfetto figlio, vi scongiuro, parlatene. Perché non vi sopporto più e sto lentamente impazzendo e non… non… _No_ » concluse Henry, facendo scivolare indietro la sedia per poi alzarsi per andare in camera sua.

«Henry!» esclamò Regina, alzandosi a sua volta per fermarlo. «Non parlare così alle tue madri!»

«Lascialo stare, Regina» intervenne Emma. «Deve essersi svegliato con il piede sbagliato, questa mattina».

*

Henry aveva deciso di andare a scuola a piedi, quella mattina, invece di farsi dare un passaggio da Emma con il suo Maggiolino, perciò, una volta che ebbe salutato le sue madri con un bacio sulla guancia e uno sguardo minaccioso, le due donne rimasero sole.

Emma aiutò Regina e ripulire il tavolo su cui avevano fatto colazione, lavò i piatti mentre il sindaco finiva di prepararsi al piano superiore e poi prese il sacchetto con il proprio pranzo che il sindaco le aveva preparato, dando un bacio sulla guancia di Regina come aveva preso l’abitudine di fare ogni mattina, prima di uscire dal numero 108 di Mifflin Street e andare al lavoro. Tuttavia, diversamente dalle altre mattine, Henry non c’era.

E perciò la signorina Swan esitò, rimanendo troppo vicina a Regina perché questa avesse la forza di fare un passo indietro. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e, di nuovo, sentirono quella… magia, dentro di loro e intorno a loro, la stessa che avevano sentito alla stazione di polizia, ma non solo. La stessa, Emma se ne rese conto in quel momento, che aveva sentito non appena il suo sguardo aveva incrociato per la prima volta quello di Regina, a pochi metri di distanza l’una dall’altra sul vialetto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street. La stessa che aveva sentito infinite e infinite volte negli anni seguenti, ogni volta che si erano salvate la vita a vicenda, ogni volta che si erano sfiorate anche solo accidentalmente, ogni volta che avevano detto, sapendo in fondo di mentire, di odiarsi, ogni volta che avevano taciuto quello che pensavano davvero e avevano lasciato cadere tutte le parole nel vuoto.

Fu Regina a spezzare il silenzio, con un sussurro. «Cosa stiamo facendo, signorina Swan?»

E Emma scosse la testa, si strinse nelle spalle. «Qualcosa che avremmo dovuto fare molto tempo fa, sindaco Mills?» azzardò, titubante, cercando una risposta nello sguardo dell’altra.

Regina sorrise. «Ma davvero, Emma? E quanto tempo fa credi che avremmo dovuto farlo, esattamente?»

Emma sorrise a sua volta, appoggiò il proprio pranzo sull’isola della cucina accanto a lei. «Ti sembra il momento?» domandò, facendo un altro passo verso Regina e prendendo la borsa della donna, per appoggiarla accanto al suo pranzo.

Regina fece un altro, piccolo passo verso Emma, chiudendo lo spazio tra loro, una décolleté nera a punta tra gli stivali marroni della signorina Swan, i jeans di Emma contro la gonna nera di Regina, le mani del sindaco che stringevano il bavero della giacca di pelle rossa dello sceriffo da una parte e dall’altra. «Il momento per cosa, Emma?» domandò infine, lo sguardo che per un momento soltanto si posò sulle labbra dell’altra prima di tornare ai suoi occhi verdi.

Emma era sicura che sarebbe caduta a terra, svenuta, se non avesse avuto Regina accanto a sostenerla, in quel momento. Prese un respiro profondo, sollevò la mano per accarezzare il volto di Regina, dalla tempia, lungo lo zigomo, tracciò leggera con l’indice la cicatrice di Regina, prima far scivolare la mano lungo il collo del sindaco. Con l’altra, cinse il fianco della donna, stringendola di più a sé.

Regina annuì appena in risposta alla muta interrogazione negli occhi verdi di Emma. 

E così, non appena Emma baciò Regina e Regina baciò Emma, entrambe sentirono quella magia che le aveva legate e attirate l’una attraverso l’altra fino a quel momento circondarle con più forza di quanta ne avessero sentita prima di allora, invadendo l’oro il cuore e l’anima, facendo loro conoscere quella particolare sensazione che sa fare di un secondo un’eternità.

Nessuna delle due si accorse del cellulare di Emma che si mise a squillare e che smise solo quando si separarono, le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra. Non lasciarono la presa che avevano l’una sull’altra, ma rimasero ferme ancora per un po’ a guardarsi senza dire una parola.

«Dovremmo andare al lavoro, Emma» bisbigliò infine Regina.

Lo sceriffo baciò di nuovo le labbra del sindaco. «Oppure potremmo darci malate. Per oggi. Per domani. Per tutta la settimana. Scommetto che hai un sacco di ferie arretrate».

Regina rise, scosse la testa. Circondò il collo di Emma con le braccia e la tenne stretta a sé. «Potremmo, ma non lo faremo».

«No?»

«No».

Emma sospirò. «Ma metteremo in punizione il ragazzino, vero? Non può parlarci così».

«Decisamente» confermò Regina. «Ma dobbiamo andare, Emma. O arriveremo in ritardo».

«E quindi? Sono anni che aspetto questo momento, Regina. Storybrooke può aspettare qualche ora o due».

E Regina, di nuovo, baciò Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon giorno e buon sabato <3   
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, così come questa piccola FF.   
> Il titolo di questo ultimo capitolo è tratto sempre da Sono anni che ti aspetto.   
> Grazie per aver letto, commentato e seguito <3   
> Alla prossima, spero presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
